nerffandomcom-20200223-history
Retaliator
The Retaliator is a Nerf blaster that was released on August 1, 2012, under the N-Strike Elite series. It comes packaged with a barrel extension, shoulder stock, assault grip, twelve Elite Darts, and a twelve dart clip. Details The Retaliator features one tactical rail on the priming slide. However, when the included barrel extension is attached to the blaster, there are two additional tactical rails on top and below the barrel. It also has sling attachment point on the handle for use with carrying accessories, as well as room for one spare dart in the handle. At the end of the blaster and on the stock attachment area, there is a priming indicator. On the end of the barrel extension there is also a flip up sight. History The Retaliator is a direct successor to the 2008 N-Strike Recon CS-6. The barrel extension is the exact same as the N-Strike Recon CS-6 and is just recolored in blue, white, and orange for the N-Strike Elite version. It was re-released in 2014 with improved Elite XD internals and a white, blue, grey, and orange color scheme; this re-release was shown off at the 2014 New York Toy Fair. The Retaliator was succeeded by the 2016 N-Strike Modulus Recon MKII. Color schemes The Retaliator has been released with the following color schemes: *N-Strike Elite standard (blue, white, and orange) *N-Strike Elite running change "economy" variant (same plastic colors as the standard version, but sporting considerably fewer paint operations) *Sonic ICE (clear blue, white, and orange) *Elite XD version (white, blue, grey, and orange) Value packs The Retaliator, without its accessories, is included in the Rapid Strike Mission Kit, along with two eighteen dart clips and thirty-six darts. The European release of the Rapid Strike Mission Kit features a Retaliator with considerably fewer paint operations than all other releases. Reloading and firing To reload the Retaliator, move the priming slide back and press the clip release button to remove any empty clips from the blaster. Load up to twelve Elite Darts into the packaged clip, then load the filled clip into the blaster. Move the priming slide forward to prime the blaster. Pull the trigger to fire a dart. Trivia *Some have reported that the Retaliator the barrel extension can be extremely hard to remove from the Retaliator's main section in some models. *The standard and "economy" Retaliator variants can be easily told apart from the packaging. The original version depicts an older Nerf model, while the newer version a younger Nerf model. The blaster depicted on the original version's packaging sports prototype colors, whereas later shipments of the "economy" version's packaging depicts a blaster sporting a deco with varying degrees of accuracy to the actual product. However, there is also an interim version depicting a younger Nerf model and prototype colors for the blaster. In addition, the "economy" version is also included in the European release of the Rapid Strike Mission kit. *The shoulder stock included with the Demolisher 2-In-1 will not fit on the blaster. This is due to the fact that the Demolisher stock does not have space to accommodate the extended plunger tube. *For older Nerfers, the Retaliator stock may be a little uncomfortable due to short length. *Some find that the overhand priming slide negates the intended comfort of the included assault grip, since repeatedly moving one's hand back and forth between shots is unergonomic and unstable. To counteract this, several third-party vendors since 2016 have devised underhand pump grip kits which mimic the Alpha Trooper. These allow the hand to both support and prime the blaster without having to change position. Gallery Official videos Nerf N-Strike Elite RETALIATOR References Category:Dart blasters Category:Single fire blasters Category:N-Strike Elite blasters Category:Nerf blasters Category:Direct plunger blasters Category:Clip system blasters Category:Hasbro blasters